A Different Fate
by MingoGirl
Summary: What would've happened if Swi hadn't been killed by the dogs?


**This is my first attempt at a Warriors fic, and I hope you like it. I haven't read the books in a while, so if I get a name wrong or magically resurrect someone who died long ago, please don't freak out. **

**Chapter 1: Blood **

Swiftpaw ran as fast as he could, Brightpaw at his side. He was furious that Cloudtail got his warrior name when no one else had. What had he done to earn it? He was born a kittypet for StarClans' sake! Now he was going to prove that he was worthy of his warrior name as well and Brightpaw was going to help him. They were going to find what had been killing prey and kill it, and _prove_ they were beyond worthy.

"Swiftpaw," Brightpaw called to him as she slowed down. "Is this really a good idea?"

Swiftpaw slowed and faced her. "What do you me?" he snarled. His anger was not directed at her, it never was, he was just frustrated. "Don't you want to be a warrior?"

Brightpaw looked down and shuffled her paws uncomfortably. "I do," she mewled quietly "but I don't think breaking the warrior code is the way to do it!"

Swiftpaw sat down on his haunches and sighed. "Bluestar will never notice us unless we do something drastic. And if we kill these-these- whatever they are, we will be heroes!"

"You just proved it!" Brightpaw hissed. "We don't know what we are going up against! It could kill us before we even know what hit us!"

Brightpaw watched as the black and white tom before her sprang to his paws and began to pace. "We don't know, that is true, but think of what it could do before anyone stops it! If we don't, no one will! Now are you with me or not?" he demanded in a low growl.

Raising her chin defiantly, Brightpaw started walking toward Snakerocks. She stopped and looked back at him. "Coming?" she asked. Swiftpaw grinned and charged ahead of her. He was giddy that she was still going with him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was only going because she was with him. Without her, he would never have the courage to face these monsters.

As they neared Snakerocks, his joy diminished. He could smell the creatures now, and it scared him. He pushed the feelings away though, he didn't want Brightpaw to smell his fear-scent and lose her resolve. Pushing onward, he stepped onto the uncovered area that was Snakerocks. Both apprentices sniffed warily and followed the strongest scent trail to the mouth of a cave. Neither of them would go in, they knew it would be like walking strait to StarClan.

Without warning, a deep growl echoed from within the cave, making both cats shake. They could smell the scent growing stronger, and neither of them could move. Then from behind them came a low growl. Both of them whirled around and came nose to nose with the largest dog either of them had ever seen.

It had short, dark fur and muscles that were about to rip out of its pelt. Its eyes seemed to stare right into their souls. Inside its mouth were teeth that could bite a cat right in half. And they got a good look at those ferocious teeth because the dog was growling and baring its teeth at them.

With a yowl that could've come from a cat three times his size, Swiftpaw lunged at the dog and latched onto its throat. With one shake of its massive head, the dog sent Swiftpaw flying into a rock. Brightpaw hissed in anger and swiped at the dog. She caught it on the nose and drew blood. They beast barely seemed to notice as it swiped back and hit Brightpaw in the side of the head. She didn't even howl in pain, she was too stunned by the agony that blossomed across her face. She saw Swiftpaw vainly battling the dog; she knew that he couldn't defeat it on his own.

Forcing herself to her paws, Brightpaw lunged at the dog and landed squarely on its shoulders. Digging her claws in as deep as they would go, she bit down on the back of its neck and clung on for dear life. She could taste the salty blood in her mouth, but she didn't care. She was distracting it from killing Swiftpaw, and that was all that mattered. Suddenly another dog leapt from the cave and took Brightpaw off the first dogs back. She felt it mauling her, but she couldn't move through the pain.

"_Pack, pack. Kill, kill."_

Those were the last words Brightpaw heard before everything went black.

~WARRIORS~

Swiftpaw saw another dog attack Brightpaw and yowled in fury. He ran for her and head butted the dog that was mangling her. It turned on him and swatted at him with its massive paw. Stumbling, Swiftpaw made his way over to Brightpaws' limp form and draped his body over hers, a final act of loyalty and protection.

"I'm so sorry Brightpaw," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Then his vision went black.

~WARRIORS~

Brightpaw woke up in the darkness of the medicine den of the ThunderClan camp. She didn't know what was going on. Her head hurt and she could see as well as she should. It seemed like she still had one eye closed and the one that was open was fuzzy. She felt something warm and soft next to her. She twisted her head around and saw Cloudtail curled up around her. After an initial flare of resentment, she was pleased that he cared enough to watch her after she and Swiftpaw-

Swiftpaw.

Brightpaw leapt to her paws, waking Cloudtail in the process.

"Brightpaw, what's wrong?" he asked, all traces of sleep gone from his eyes.

"Where is Swiftpaw?" she cried. Her chest was heaving and she tried desperately to find the black and white tom. "Why can't is see? What's wrong with my eye?"

"Brightpaw, sit down," Cloudtail mewled. "I'll explain everything, I promise." He pushed a mouse toward her with one paw. "Why don't you eat something?"

The white and ginger she-cat sniffed the mouse and took a small bite. After she swallowed it, she repeated her questions from earlier. "Where is Swiftpaw?"

"He is back with Yellowfang in her den. He got mangled pretty badly protecting you, although his wounds won't leave any permanent damage," Cloudtail answered softly.

"Permanent?" she repeated. "Does that mean mine will?"

"Yes," Cloudtail whispered. "That is the answer to your second question. Your eye on the right side is gone, as is most of your ear."

"Gone?" she said, stunned. "It's _gone_?"

"Yes," he said gently. "But you are still beautiful too me."

Ignoring his last comment, Brightpaw finished the mouse and stood up. "I want to see Swiftpaw."

"Absolutely not!" Yellowfang growled as she burst out of her den. "He is far too weak to be bothered by you right now."

"No I'm not," Swiftpaw rasped from the darkness of the medicine cats sleeping quarters. "I want to see her!"

"No," they gray she-cat said stubbornly.

There was a shuffling noise from within the darkness of the den and then out came Swiftpaw. One of his forelegs was wrapped tightly with cobwebs to prevent it from moving and he had long gashes down his side. He limped up to Brightpaw and touched noses with her. "I was so worried about you," he whispered into her good ear. He pulled back and licked her cheek. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have forced you to come with me."

"If I recall correctly, I wanted to come," she purred.

"This is very nice, but we need to know what did this to you," Yellowfang snapped.

"Dogs," Swiftpaw said flatly. "Dogs the size of monsters on the Thunderpath."

"Dogs?" Yellowfang repeated. "_Dogs_ did this to you?"

"Yes," Brightpaw confirmed timidly.

"It's amazing you got away alive then!" she screeched. "We saw dogs that size in ShadowClan, and no cat could survive a fight against them, let alone apprentices!"

"Well we did," Swiftpaw growled. "They are in the caves at Snakerocks."

Yellowfang nodded. "I'll have to tell Bluestar."

"Why?" Swiftpaw spat. "She won't care."

"Oh yes she will," the medicine cat hissed, her ShadowClan upbringing showing through for a moment. "You little stunt snapped her out of that haze she was in since Tigerclaw was banished."

"How?" Brightpaw gasped.

"How do you think you got back here?" she snarled. "Bluestar heard your yowls and came running, Fireheart and Whitestorm hot on her heels! It was thanks to them that either of you survived at all! If not you would've died at Snakerocks three days ago!"

"Three days?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Yes," Cloudtail cut in. "You have both been unconscious for three days."

"No one asked you kittypet!" Swiftpaw snarled.

The white warrior stiffened at the slight and stalked out of the den.

"What's wrong with you?" Brightpaw growled. "Why did you do that?" Then she turned and tried to follow the tom out of the den, but Yellowfang blocked her path.

"You stay put," the she-cat said. "You aren't ready to leave yet."

Brightpaw huffed in annoyance, but settled back into her nest. Moments after she settled, Longtail came in with fresh kill in his jaws. He set it down in front of Swiftpaw and turned to leave. "I'll let Whitestorm know you're awake," he muttered on his way out.

"Thank you," Brightpaw called after him.

She thought she heard him mutter a response, but she was unsure. Before she had time to ponder it, her mentor burst into the den. He immediately started sniffing her, checking for injuries Yellowfang may have missed. When he was satisfied that she was as okay as she could be right now, he gave her a lick between the ears and stepped back. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Not very good," she admitted. "I can't see and I was attacked by dogs."

"And that was your own fault!" the large white tom exploded. "What were you thinking?"

"It wasn't her fault," Swiftpaw protested. "I made her come with me!"

Whitestorm glared at the apprentice. "That is for your mentor to deal with when you return to you training. Brightpaw is my problem."

"No," the smaller tom growled. "Don't punish her for something I made her do."

"Watch your tongue," the warrior growled.

Swiftpaw stood as tall as he could and glared at him. "No," he said defiantly.

Whitestorm glared at him for a moment then softened. "You are a fiery tom, and I admire that, but Brightpaw must still be punished."

"Isn't the loss of my eye and ear punishment enough?" Brightpaw asked quietly.

Whitestorm looked at her critically. Then he sighed. "I'm getting to old for this," he muttered. "I'll be back." And then he left.

Brightpaw looked at Yellowfang miserably. "Don't look at me," the gray she-cat said. "Not unless you want to know when you can leave."

"When _can _I return to my training?" she asked hopefully.

"Let me take off these cobwebs and get a look at your eye," she ordered. Then she turned to Swiftpaw. "You. Get into my den now."

Swiftpaw limped into the den without protest. After the noises of his movement faded, Yellowfang turned to Brightpaw. Carefully, she pulled the cobwebs away from the injured half of the apprentices face. The tissue was healing at a remarkable rate, but it was still bad. The area around her eye was pink and puckered and it was unlikely that the fur would ever grow back, nor would her ear ever heal perfectly. But considering what had happened, she was healing nicely.

"Well the good news is that you are healing quickly." Yellowfang saw the young cats' eye light up with joy at her words. "But," she continued "it is unlikely that you will ever be a warrior."

Brightpaws face fell. "Why not?" she asked.

"Very few one-eyed cats can survive battle, and even fewer of them can hunt on their own."

"I can!" Brightpaw cried. "I will!" She stood up and tore out of the medicine den.

Yellowfang tried to pursue her, but only got as far as the entrance to camp before her old leg injury protested and she had to stop. "Brightpaw, come back here!" she yowled angrily.

"I'll go get her," Cloudtail said. "I'll bring her back."

"Don't just stand here and talk about it, go do it!" the medicine cat snapped.

Cloudtail turned and ran as fast as he could to catch up with the injured apprentice. He tracked her easily, but where she was headed would've frightened even the most hardened warrior.

Snakerocks.

Cloudtail pushed himself to run even faster, desperate to intercept to angry she-cat before she got herself killed. Seeing her ginger-patched fur, Cloudtail put on one final burst of speed and leapt at her. He landed directly on top of her, pushing her to the ground. She writhed furiously underneath him and tried to wiggle free, but Cloudtail held strong. "Be still," he hissed in her ear.

"Get off me!" she howled in fury. "I can take care of myself!"

"Be still and I'll get off of you," Cloudtail growled. "And promise not to run away."

"I promise," Brightpaw agreed. She had finally stopped writhing.

Cautiously Cloudtail climbed off her, ready to spring if she would break her promise. True to her word, Brightpaw stayed right where she was. "Why did you follow me?" she hissed.

"I don't want to see you get yourself killed by those dogs!" Cloudtail retorted.

"Better dead than useless!" the she-cat spat back.

"You are not useless," Cloudtail snapped, his fur bristling.

"A one-eyed cat is worth nothing to the clan!" she said brokenly.

"That's not true," the white warrior said gently. "What if I helped you learn a new way to fight with only one eye?"

Brightpaw looked up hopefully. "Would you really do that?"

"Yes!" Cloudtail said excitedly. "I would do anything for you!"

"What about Bluestar?" she asked. "What would she say?"

"Well I don't have an apprentice of my own so…" he trailed off. "It wouldn't interfere with my other duties. The worst she can do is say no."

"Let's hope she says yes," Brightpaw said as she stood up.

Together they walked back to camp, much slower than they had left it. They arrived in due time and went straight to Bluestar's den under Highrock.

"Enter," she called in a stronger voice than any of them had heard in moons. The two young cats pushed through the lichen and into the shady den. Bluestar looked up at them and pushed herself into a sitting position. "How can I help you?" she asked kindly.

"I would like to know if I could help Brightpaw find a new way to fight with her…injuries," Cloudtail said cautiously.

"How could you do so?" Bluestar asked. "Are you half blind?"

"Well no, but-"

"If you aren't, how could you help her?"

"I could try-"

"Try what?" Bluestar growled. "You have two good eyes! What can you do?"

"I can try to help her!" Cloudtail exploded. "Why should we give up on her just because she was hurt! Cinderpaw had her leg crushed, and she still has a place in this clan, so why can't Brightpaw? Doesn't she deserve the same chance that Cinderpaw did? Let me try!" By the end of his rant, Cloudtail was puffed up to twice his normal size and his eyes were blazing chips of blue fire.

To their surprise, Bluestar smiled. "You may try Cloudtail. I was trying to see of you were prepared to fight for this, and I can see that you are."

Cloudtail's jaw dropped. His tirade had won her over? Was she _insane_? But it didn't matter. He could help Brightpaw earn her rightful place in the clan.

"Both of you may go," the gray she-cat said. "Please send Whitestorm in so I can inform him of what is going on. Mind you, he will still be her proper mentor, so every time you want to take Brightpaw out for training, you must ask him first."

"Yes Bluestar," Cloudtail said, dipping his head he exited the den, Brightpaw right behind him.

Cloudtail was beyond pleased with the way this had worked out. Not only did Brightpaw have a chance to become a warrior, _he_ was the one who go to train her! And training meant time alone, which was exactly what he was aiming for.

"Cloudtail, if Brightpaw is not back in my den in three heartbeats, it's _you_ I'm coming after!"

Cloudtail gulped. He would only get his alone time with Brightpaw if he could survive Yellowfangs wrath.

**So what do you think? Is it review worthy? Please say it is! In a review!**


End file.
